


Love Me!

by YamiSarah_SpiritDetective



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF, youtube-Fandom
Genre: Gen, Silly, YouTube, dark ego
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiSarah_SpiritDetective/pseuds/YamiSarah_SpiritDetective
Summary: When Nate spends a little too much time at the studio, Natemare demands attention in a rather unusual way.(rated for language. Just a silly one-shot to hopefully make you smile.)





	Love Me!

Summary: When Nate spends a little too much time at the studio, Natemare demands attention in a rather unusual way.

 

Warnings: Cuteness overload? And language.

 

Characters: Nate and Natemare.

 

Pairing: None.

 

I do not claim to know what Nathan would say, think, do, or feel, in any situation at any time. This is merely a work of fiction meant to entertain.

 

Love Me!

 

“Hmm, that doesn't sound right,” Nate murmured. “Maybe if I do this...” _Click click._ “Ugh, that sounds even worse.” He sighed in aggravation. “Damn, this is just not working for me today! What time is it?” Looking down at his watch, his tired eyes widened. “After five o'clock? I've seriously been at this for over six hours?” He let out a frustrated whine and leaned back in his chair, bringing his hands up to rub his eyes.

 

_Scratch scratch._

 

Nate halted mid-rub. Did he just hear something?

 

_Scratch scratch._

 

Turning his chair around to face the door, Nate slid his headphones around his neck and listened. There it was again. It sounded like someone was dragging their nails down the door.

 

“What the hell?” he mumbled.

 

The musician took his headphones off and placed them carefully on the desktop, stood up from the chair, and walked as quietly as he could to the door. He felt his heart pound faster in his chest as the scratching intensified. If this was one of his friends screwing with him, there was going to be hell to pay!

 

_Please just be one of them!_

 

Placing a hand on the door knob, Nate inhaled quickly and threw the door open. A high-pitched, girly scream came out as he stumbled back and clutched at his chest. Standing in the doorway was a very angry looking Natemare. His eyes were solid black and shadowy tendrils were moving furiously around his body.

 

“Dude, what the fuck?!” Nate squeaked as he patted his chest. “I think you just took away five years of my life! What the hell are you doing?!”

 

In a deep, raspy voice, Natemare said, “ _You haven't spoken to me all day!”_

 

...what?

 

Narrowing his eyes, Nate slowly replied, “You scared the ever loving shit out of me, and ruined my door, because of _that?_ ”

 

“ _Yes!!_ ”

 

“Dude, I saw you at breakfast!” Nate argued.

 

“ _That was this morning! You haven't paid any attention to me since then!”_

 

Nate put one hand on his hip and gestured to the studio with the other. “Yeah, because I've been working. I haven't talked to anybody since lunch.”

 

This seemed to infuriate the dark side further as his shadowy tendrils whipped around more violently. “ _You didn't talk to me!”_

 

Pursing his lips tightly together, Nate realized he could argue til he was blue in the face and still not get anywhere. Instead, he took a calming breath and tried the logical route.

 

“Okay, Mare, what do you want me to do then?” he peacefully asked.

 

“ _Love me!”_ Natemare bellowed.

 

Silence.

 

He looked to the side, then back to his friend, not quite sure he heard right.

 

“Pardon?”

 

Before the light side had time to even blink, Natemare ran full speed and jumped onto his counterpart, where he wrapped his arms and legs around him in a vice grip. Nate grunted from the sudden weight and staggered backwards, his arms automatically wrapping around Natemare's waist.

 

“ _LOVE ME!”_

 

“What is wrong with you? Get off me!”

 

“ _No!”_

 

“Dude, seriously, get off me!” Nate tried to unwrap Natemare's arms from around his neck, but they were stuck tight. “Are you part koala or something? Let go!”

 

“ _Not until you pay attention to me!”_

 

Sighing harshly through his nose, arms now hanging at his sides in defeat, Nate said with gritted teeth, “Then what do you suggest we do?”

 

__

 

“You are un-freakin'-believable.”

 

“You shoulda paid more attention to me.”

 

“I was working!”

 

“You also whine too much.”

 

“Mare, pot. Kettle. Black.”

 

“Oh, shut-up. You know you love me.”

 

“Don't push it.”

 

Natemare smirked.

 

“And you better hope and pray that no one comes in here and sees this.”

 

Nate was back in his computer chair, working on the same song as before, with one slight difference: Natemare was sat on his lap, legs hanging off both sides of the chair and chin resting on Nate's shoulder. In his hands was Nate's Gameboy, playing _Pokemon: Moon_.

 

“Why?”

 

“...I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer.”

 

“Sure.”

 

Natemare tilted his head slightly and purred happily as he became engrossed in the game. Nate had a feeling that Natemare wasn't going to be moving any time soon.

 

Sigh, it was going to be a long night.

 


End file.
